familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Želiezovce
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = Zselíz-Schubert park-manor.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Schubert park-manor in Želiezovce | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Želiezovce.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 48 |latm = 02 |lats = 55 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 39 |longs = 37 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Levice | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1274 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ondrej Juhász | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 56.52 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 137 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 6 984 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 123.57 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 937 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-36 | iso_code = | registration_plate = LV | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.zeliezovce.sk/ | footnotes = }} Želiezovce ( ) is a town in Slovakia in the Nitra Region, in the Levice District, near the Hron river. Districts * Jarok ( )http://adatbazis.mtaki.hungary.com/?mtaki_id=200029 * Karolína * Mikula (1967 established) ( )http://www.alfanet.hu/helyseg/lista.gcw?m=szlovak&betu= * Rozina ( ), named after Rozina Esterházy (Festetics) (1779 - 1854) * Svodov (1976 established) ( , ) * Veľký Dvor ( )http://wikimapia.org/country/Slovakia/Zeliezovce/Zeliezovce/ * Želiezovce History The territory of the settlement was inhabited as early as the Bronze Age, the Quadi period and the Great Moravian period. The town was first mentioned in 1274. It was heavily damaged at the end of World War II. Archeology The town gave name to the archeological Želiezovce group (named after a find in Veľký Pesek, now part of the village Sikenica, which was part of Želiezovce in 1986-1992). Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 7,522 inhabitants. 51.25% of inhabitants were Hungarians, 47.10% Slovaks, 0.55% Roma and 0.49% Czechs. The religious make-up was 61.27% Roman Catholics, 18.43% people with no religious affiliation, and 6.37% Lutherans. Features The town is known for a former Neoclassical residence of Count Johann Karl Esterházy, where the Austrian composer Franz Schubert taught music to the Count's daughters Maria and Karoline in the summers of 1818 and 1824. Apart from a nice large park, there is another important building: the Schubert House or Owl Chateau (Slovak: Soví zámoček, Magyar: Baglyosház), where Franz Schubert stayed, and composed some of his works. Finally, the town features a Gothic Catholic church, severely damaged in 1945. People * Franz Schubert, wrote his Grand Duo and Marche militaire here * Eduard Sacher, born here (de) * Timea Majorova, lived here International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Želiezovce is twinned with: * Miercurea Ciuc, Romania * Makó, Hungary References External links * Official website Category:Želiezovce Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Levice District Category:Settlements in Levice District Category:Established in 1274 Category:Hungarian communities in Slovakia Category:House of Esterházy Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia